


Werewolf

by Rook_Rabble



Category: Danish Folklore - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Animal Death, Full Moon, Missing Limbs, NO silver bullets, Werewolf, baby death (not gory), wolf or dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rook_Rabble/pseuds/Rook_Rabble
Summary: “Even a man who is pure in heart and says his prayers by night may become a wolf when the wolfbane blooms and Autumn moon is bright.”
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Hungry wolf hunts best and A cursed spot

**Author's Note:**

> Underline_______________just my personal comments, enjoy:)

**Werewolf**

The werewolf, yes, we all know it, a big humanoid wolf walking on its hind legs, with long fangs, flailing claws, glowing yellow eyes and typically tailless.

But here in Denmark, the werewolf had a somewhat different description.

** Beware of the wolf! **

The werewolf was, of course, a human being affected by a curse and during the full moon periods, was transformed into a wolf-like creature, "you will probably be astonished when I say that there is an easy and difficult method to break the curse on". In particular, it seeks pregnant women who it tear down to seize the unborn child's heart. The curse could thereby be raised. This warning was often used to keep the women indoors, and not go out without companionship. In addition to the child-heart, the werewolf could be redeemed from his unhappy condition if another human told him that he was a werewolf. But it had to be said in a sincere and honest sense, for was it said in an evil and fiery tone, the curse could be transmitted to one self. ''honestly no silver bullets needed, just good manners''

** The danish werewolf **

The werewolf looked like a big, black dog with long, teaseing hair. Its head was flat with large green and rolling eyes. It bumped off on three legs, while its fourth leg stuck out behind like a tail. When the werewolf was human, it looked almost like other people. However, you could tell them apart from their eyebrows which were black and bushy and grew over their noses. And then they had a shaggy stain - either on their chest or on their back. As the curse took hold, this stain began to expand, so that the whole body eventually turned completely furry.

**Have you seen......you're wife?**  
The curse that rested on the man came from a special act performed by his mother during her pregnancy. In Denmark, one had the belief that a pregnant woman could give birth without pain if she crawled naked through a fetal membrane of a foal. This she had to do three times in the name of the Devil, so that she could give birth to her child as easily as a mare. "Yet a good reason to keep the wife in doors during pregnancy" But she also knew that a curse would rest on the first born. The child would be half animal. If he was a boy, he became a werewolf, but if it was a girl, she became a Mare. The ability to appear in wolf form may appear as applied, infected by bite or congenital.

**From legend to ballad**  
In an old Jutland folk tale, the woman Kirsten, who has her graveyard outside Vestervig church, is told that she was supposed to have met a werewolf she was killed by the beast, and her husband Peter "met the wolf with a child in it's mouth". The original song is hard to find, even on the Internet, but in 2005 the Norwegian ''Kirsten Bråten Berg'' wrote a paodi of the song, in the album Voice of the Shadow, the song: The Werewolf. In the song, the werewolf appears like a big gray wolf.


	2. The blue apron/the wolf and the foal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly out of the blue   
> Bad blood

**The blue apron**

  
In a town near Køge lived a man who was a werewolf, but no one knew. One evening, he was driving through a forest with his pregnant wife. As they entered the forest, the man could feel the werewolf coming up in him. He stopped the wagon and said to the wife: '' I'm just going to do an errand behind the bush, but if anyone comes after you, you must lash out with your blue apron. ''It shouldn't be necessary, '' the wife replied. What was to come after me? '' Yes, now remember what I've said, '' the man said and left. Shortly after the man left, a black dog on three legs came rushing. It leapt up the wagon and bit after the wife. The wife followed the man's advice and hit it with her blue apron and tried to chase it away, but the dog grabbed the apron and tore it to pieces. Eventually the dog ran away. A little later came the man. The wife told what had happened, but the man said nothing. He got up on the wagon and they drove home. The next day, while having breakfast, the wife discovered that the man had blue trotters between his teeth. Now she knew he was the werewolf who had assaulted her the day before. '' Jeez's husband, '' she cried. You are a werewolf after all! ''No, now I am not anymore'', the man replied. And since that day he never became a werewolf again.

**The werewolf & the foal**

  
There was once a farmer and a man who one day dug peat on the moor. Now it was like that the farmer had a horn in the side of his neighbor, and this neighbor had a mare with a foal walking near the place where the two worked. When they had dug all morning, the farmer said to the man: Today we will have a proper nap. We need that. Some time after they had laid down, the farmer rose again and went on his way. The man who was dozing probably noticed that he was getting up. He thought he had started working again. Suddenly the man saw an awfully big wolf come rushing. It jumped right at the foal. ''It would be a pity if the wolf were to harm the foal, the man thought. He then jumped up and grabbed his heather-le. He ran as fast he could to save the foal, but it was to late, by the time he got there, the wolf had bitten the foal throat open. He did, however, chase the wolf away. The man was annoyed and looked for the farmer, but he couldn't see him. He decided to go to the neighbor and tell what had happened. As he walked, he saw the farmer coming from the left side of the hill where they had been resting. The man asked: Where have you been? ''I have been to myself on the other side'' answered the farmer. "No" replied the man. ''It is a lie. You are a werewolf and a devil, and I have testified that you have bitten a neighbor's foal to death''. From that day the farmer could not become a werewolf anymore.


End file.
